Survivors
by SaVeMe-InThEdArK-RoSe
Summary: A group of 35 students crash land on an island on their way to a resort. Now, they must learn to survive in the wild. Will they make it out alive? A crossover fic with Final Fantasy.
1. The End

I re-uploaded this chapter cause there was some character names I wanted to change. Kairi and Namine are now sisters, and Roxas and Ventus are now brothers.

Please enjoy! I love hearing from you!

* * *

><p>The End<p>

"We want to thank Sarah McLachlan for playing for us tonight. Your beautiful songs are very touching." The Mayor of Twilight Town bowed towards the second stage where said singer was standing. People around us clapped, and yet, the table my friends and I sat at was silent. When the clapping died down, the Mayor cleared his throat.

"Three months ago, on an island, about a days plane ride from Destiny Islands and two days plane ride from here, 24 students from Twilight Public High School were rescued from their month and a half living hell. They experienced things no child should ever go through. 11 of the 35 students sent on this trip… sadly, didn't survive the ordeal." Mayor Ansem explained. "One of them… being my own son."

Beside me, my best friend, Dani, squeezed my hand. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes at I looked over at her. She gave me a small, sad, smile.

Mayor Ansem turned towards our table to address us, "Would you like to speak?" The 24 of us rose from our seats to make our way to the stage. Cloud Strife, my boyfriend, walked in front of me. While Dani Kenyon, who I mentioned before, held my hand beside me. As we walked, Sarah started to sing.

'_Spend all your time waitin' for that second chance.'_

We lined up in single file, facing the crowd on the stage. I was dead center with the mic in front of me. I leaned forward and place one hand on the mic. "Um… hello," I said nervously. Dani prodded my stomach with her elbow, signaling that I needed to continue talking.

'For a break that would make it okay. There's always some reason, to feel not good enough.'

"I'd like to start off by saying thanks for supporting us. Each and everyone of us is grateful for all the help. And, for reasons unknown to me… my friends have decided that I… should be the one to speak."

'And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction, Oh beautiful release. Memories seep through my veins.'

"Some of my best friends died on that island. And I… we… will never… EVER, forget them. Or their bravery." I could feel my throat tighten to the point that it hurt. Beside me, Cloud grabbed my hand to reassure me.

'Let me be empty, oh weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight.'

"And so… I would like to list the names of our friends who are not with us today. Axel Pierce, age 17. Lucretia Crescent… age 18."

'In the arms of the angel, fly away from here."

"Sephiroth Masume, age 18. A… Aer-Aerith Gainsborough… age… age…" I couldn't do it. Despite her slightly annoying voice, I was rather close to Aerith.

"Aerith Gainsborough, age 16." Tifa Lockhart, one of my close friends, spoke for me. I stood there, mentally thanking her.

'From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.'

Dani stepped up to the mic. "Demyx Melodious, age 17." She said. Everyone else gather a little close, hoping they'd get to say a name of someone important.

"Xion Hikari, age 14." Sora, Xion's older brother and Dani's boyfriend, announced in a shaky voice. I looked at him and he had tears at the corner of his eyes.

'You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revere. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.'

Roxas Skye stepped up next. "Ventus Keys, age 18." Another of my best friends, Squall Leonhart was next… announcing the death of the girl he loved so much.

"Rinoa Heartilly, age 17."

'So tired of the straight life, and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twistin, you keep on building the lies, that you make up for all that you lack.'

Cloud stood a little closer to me and I could feel him shaking. "Zack Fair, age 18." Zack was Cloud's best friend. I understood why it was so hard for him to say it.

Seifer Almasy was the last of my friends to come up, he was announcing the mayors son. "Xemnas Straight, age 16." And so, everyone looked at me to utter the final name. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to admit that this person… whom I loved so much… had died on that hell.

'It don't make no difference, escaping one last time. It's easier to believe, in this sweet madness, Oh this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees.'

I gulped. "K-Ki… um, excuse me…" And I took a sip of water that was sitting by my feet. I thanked whoever had put it there in my head. "Ki… Kimi… Kimi Porter… age, age… 12."

And I cried. And I saw my parents and siblings crying. And the parents and siblings of my friends crying. And even people who had no relation to the names we had said were crying. And it was for everyone that had died. They would be missed greatly.

'In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear.'

I finally calmed myself down enough to speak again. I grabbed the hands of Cloud and Dani for support. And looking down the line of the people who most mattered to me, they were all holding hands. Even Seifer, who was a rival of Squall, was solemnly holding his hand. "My name is Raelynn Porter. I should have introduced us first. I am a survivor. We are survivors. And I'd like you all to meet the 24 of us. So, my friends, when I say your name… please do something to acknowledge who you are." It felt funny, ordering the people I loved to do this. After what I had put them through.

"Dani Kenyon. Cloud Strife. Tifa Lockhart. Sora Hikari. Roxas Keys. Squall Leonhart. Seifer Almasy. Vincent Valentine. Reno Grey. Kairi Xena. Yuna Breta. Naminé Xena. Denzel Lockhart. Yuffie Kisaragi. Rikku Al Bhed. Terra Gonali. Hayner Price. Riku Light. Tidus Blitz. Paine Zuka. Aqua Hoshi. Olette Kashimoto. And Pence Wakka. We are the survivors." I stated proudly. We were met with claps.

'You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revere, and in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here.'

"I'm so very sorry about what I have caused. You see, I am the one who planned the trip. I organized everything… except the plane crash. No one could foresee that. And in the past month or so…my friends and I have been honored for our bravery. We have attended concerts and benefits, and all asked us what we went through. But until today, only our families have heard the story. No one else. So today, we will tell our story. And for what you are about to hear… I am forever sorry." And I bowed my head.

'You're in the arms of the angel… may you find some comfort here.'

And I began.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R it makes me feel good!<p>

~LUNA


	2. It Starts

**HELLO! I'm back with another update. This is the second chapter of my Survivor series. I really hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer by Sora: Luna does not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Enix. She does, however, own any of the OC's you'll be seeing, with the exception of Dani who belongs to Tesswithwings. She owns the plot.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Raelynn! Raelynn wake up! Today's the day Rae-Rae!" I heard a familiar voice yelling.<p>

"Please go away Kimi." My voice murmured sleepily. A small 'humph' was heard, and then I felt something heavy land on me. "Ouf! Kimi get off of me!" I yelled and rolled my little sister and I off the bed.

"Ow! Rae-Rae, why'd you do that? I hit my head." Kimi whined, cradling her small, brunette head.

I stood up, albeit a little clumsily. "Well why'd you jump on me? I think we're even now." Kimi rolled onto her back and stared up at me.

"Fine, we're even. But don't you remember what today is? You're the one who planned it. Look at the suitcase. See it?" Kimi pointed towards a black and white suitcase sitting by my door. "See thaaaaat? See iiiit?" She prodded me.

A flash of excitement hit me as I did, indeed, remember what today was. And so I jumped up and down and squealed like a little kid. "Ohmygosh! Yeah! Today is gonna rock!" I yelled happily.

Kimi flashed one of her biggest smiles at me and ran out of the room. "Well you better get ready for today. Isn't Cloud and Dani supposed to come pick us up around 7:30?" She yelled. I stopped and thought for a moment.

'_OH! Yeah, I remember now! Cloud was gonna pick up Dani and then me and Kimi so we'd have something to carry our bags.'_ My memory isn't very good when I wake up.

I ran to my closet and pulled out a dark gray shirt that said 'Lost' on it (like the TV show Lost) and a pair of slightly ripped up blue jeans. Satisfied with that, I grabbed a slightly baggy hooded zip up sweatshirt and pulled that on over my top. I placed my worn black Converse High Tops on my feet and brushed my hair through a couple time. Overall, my outfit looked like I was going to be traveling for a while. Which I was. I stepped into the hallway and then into the bathroom to finish getting ready. When I was completely ready for the day, I went back into my room to get my suitcase and carry on bag and backpack/purse thing. Making sure everything was how I needed it to be, I carefully started to drag my stuff down the steps.

As I reached the bottom of the steps, I felt two arms engulf me. They started to shake me back and forth. I realized it was my mom.

"Um, mom… Do you think you could not hug me so hard? It's a little difficult to breath!" I gasped, returning her hug. She dropped her arms from around me and brushed back her dark blonde hair.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm just going to miss you. And my little Kimi girl. Is there really no way I'll be able to call you after you take off?" My mother was a natural worrywart. She always wanted to be sure of everything before I or we did anything.

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "We'll be in another country mom. I don't have world wide coverage." I explained to her. She handed me a plate of eggs. I ate them gratefully.

"Alright. I was just making sure. Where's Kimi? She needs to get down here to eat before Cloud gets here." She mumbled. I was just finishing my eggs when Kimi came bouncing down the steps.

"Momma! Are you gonna get everyone up before we leave? I want to make sure I say goodbye to everyone! Even Dozer!" Dozer was our mutt. We weren't exactly sure what he was.

Mom nodded and gave Kimi her plate of food, then turned and went to go wake everyone up. Kimi was wearing a green skirt with yellow leggings and a yellow t-shirt.

"Are you ready Kimi? You sure you want to go? Cause we'll be away for at least 2 months." I questioned my little sister.

She scoffed at me. "Of course I want to go! Who wouldn't? A chance to visit Mickey's Castle over in Kingdom of Hearts? I definitely don't want to miss that!"

I sighed. Guess she was coming after all. I don't know why, but I suddenly had the feeling that she shouldn't go on the trip. But, I'd tried and she's going.

I heard a vehicle pull into the drive way followed by a loud honking. "Cloud and Dani must be here." I said. The door suddenly opened and hit the wall with a loud smack.

"RAELYNN! I HAVE RETURNED!" Dani yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

I giggled and walked over to her. "Well then, welcome home Dani-girl!" I gave her a slight hug.

"YAY! Dani's here!" Kimi yelled happily and ran to give said girl a hug. Dani hugged her back.

"Hello Kimi! Ready for the trip?" Dani giggled.

Kimi nodded excitedly. "Yes I am! I can't wait!"

Dani smiled at her. "You sure you're OK with going? We'll be gone for a long time. You won't see everyone for a long while."

Kimi rolled her eyes as she sat back down to eat. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I've said this before and I'll say it again, I'm going and there ain't no way you guys are going to convince me I'm not." She said stubbornly. Dani shrugged and looked at me in a way that said 'Well, I tried.'

I shrugged at her and looked behind her. I could see Cloud hanging around by the door. He never did feel comfortable in other people's homes.

"Hello Cloud!" I greeted and walked over to him. He gave me a slight smile.

"Hi Raelynn." He greeted in return. I hugged him and he went stiff. Cloud wasn't the type to give, or receive, hugs. But I did it anyways.

My mother decided to come downstairs with my three other siblings in tow and my father. I had two brothers, Aaron and Roy (both older then me) and one other sister, Ally (who was younger then Kimi).

"Hello Cloud. Hi Dani." My mom smiled when she came into view. They replied happily to my mother. My siblings and parents crowded Kimi and I and we received multiple hugs and kisses.

When my family was seemingly done with the love and attention they were showering us with, I grabbed my bags, as did Kimi.

"Be careful on the drive to the airport, ok? Cloud, you take care of these three girls ya hear me? Don't get them into any trouble." My dad told us. He was giving Cloud a hard time cause for the longest time; Dad thought I had a crush on him. He was wrong of course, Cloud was like… my best guy friend… or one of the many best friends I have.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they get to the Kingdom of Hearts in one piece." Cloud assured my dad.

"Bye dad." I said and hugged him once more.

I did the same with the rest of my family before stepping out of my house. Cloud loaded mine and Kimi's stuff into the bed of his truck before we all climbed in the small cab. Kimi and I waved as we pulled out of the driveway. When the house was behind us, Cloud sped up a little. He was a danger seeker and was always talking about his motorcycle, Fenrir, that he was working on. Cloud has this thing for fast vehicles.

"Damn it Cloud! Go a little slower would you? I don't want you to kill us!" Dani yelled over the sound of the wind coming in from the open windows.

I leaned over Dani to look at how fast Cloud was actually going. The speedometer said he was almost at 100 mph.

"I like driving fast though. Plus it'll get us to the school faster." Cloud reasoned, while trying to flip his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"I don't care how soon we get to the school. You have to slow down!" I yelled. He gave me a sideways glance before slowing down a good 10 mph.

"Good Cloud!" Dani cheered before patting his blonde spikes. She yanked her hand back playfully and pretended to be hurt. "Rae-Rae! Cloud's spikes hurt my hand!" She whined.

I pouted. "Aww I'm sorry! Maybe he could kiss it to make it better." It was fun picking on Cloud. He glared at us from the corner of his eye.

"You two should really try to be more like Kimi." Was all he said. I looked to my left and saw that Kimi was sleeping.

"Aww she's so cute!" Dani gushed.

I smiled and turned my eyes back towards the window. I kept finding myself sneaking looks over to Cloud though. I was really starting to freak myself out.

Before I could slap myself for doing this, Cloud pulled into the school parking lot.

"FINALLY! Geez Cloud, you could've at least driven a little faster." Dani picked on Cloud as he parked.

"You're never riding with me again." Cloud stated before climbing out of the car.

I shook Kimi awake and the rest of us piled out of the truck.

Kimi walked to the middle school side of the building while Cloud, Dani, and I headed over to the high school side.

Little did I know that the moment I left my house, the trip and my friends, had been scheduled for disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if this is a cliffy but... oh well. I'll get started on the next chapter soon! Hope you liked it! Constructive critiscm is welcome!<strong>

**Luna Out : )**

**Peace**


	3. Leaving

**HI GUYS! I'm finally back with a new update! YAY! I'm upset with myself because it took so long to update this time. Sorry to those I kept waiting. I hope this chapter will help with not being upsest :/ anyways! I've worked hard on this one. I''m gearing up for the plane ride! Yay. The excitment will begin then. Anyhoo I'm gonna do the disclaimer:**

_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix), Final Fantasy (Square Enix), or the characters in them. I also do not own the character Dani Kenyon who belongs to my best friend Tesswithwings. **_

__**Now, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Tess. She has pushed me to update. Thanks Tess : )**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>When we entered the school, Dani and I said our goodbyes to Cloud and walked in the opposite direction as him to our lockers.<p>

"Oh, this trip is going to be so much fun!" Dani squealed in excitement.

"Yes it is! Ah, I can't believe we're leaving today!" I mused as I opened my locker. I put my bag inside and grabbed my stuff for first hour, Biology.

"I know! Wow, we'll be gone for two whole months! This will be the longest I've been away from home without my parents!" Dani bounced.

"Haha same here! Well, I'll see you in a little bit, ok?" I said to her. We parted ways: me to the biology room, Dani to the art room.

I was walking slowly, looking around for Naminé, one of my other close friends. By the time I had reached the biology room, I had not seen her.

'_She must be running late again.' _I mused. Her and her sister, Kairi, were always running late for school.

I sat down at my desk (I was in the very back of the room) and answered the question that was on the board. I leaned back and discretely pulled my phone from my pocket and texted Naminé.

**Hey, where are you?**

I hated using texting abbreviations. They annoyed the crap outta me. A few seconds later, my phone vibrated signaling me getting a text.

**Almost 2 skool. Mom waz sad we were leaving.**

That was almost the texting language I hated. I didn't bother texting her back, as the second bell rung and class began. About five minutes later, Naminé burst through the door, panting.

Mrs. Clement, (our teacher) turned to look at her. "Good morning Naminé. It was nice of you to join us today." She addressed her.

Naminé stretched out her hand and gave the teacher the note detailing where she had been. When Mrs. Clement nodded at her and Naminé took her seat.

The hour went by uneventfully after that. I absolutely dreaded, loathed, and could've killed biology. Not only that, but I wasn't very good at it and I hated my lab partner with a passion. Her name was Olette. Well I can't exactly say I hated her. She was ok… but in the end, she made me answer every single answer on every single worksheet and it was annoying as hell.

The moment the bell rung for second hour, I was out of my seat and out of the room. Naminé came trailing behind me, a little slower.

"Hi Rae!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Nami! Are you as ready for today as I am?" I asked her excitedly.

She smiled. "I'm excited, but a little sad that I won't see my mom for two months."

I looked at her and I nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll miss my family. I tried to get Kimi to stay home, but she just kept on telling me she was meant to go or some crap like that."

"Ah, I see. Oh well. She chose this."

"I'll see you later Nami!" I said as I neared my locker. Naminé waved and continued walking to her locker.

Dani appeared at my side as I piled my books into my locker. "Hey! So, so, so! I'm not ready for next hour. It's going to kiiiillll me. I can just feel it!" Dani explained to me. She sounded hyper.

"What's got you so hyper?" I asked her, as I closed my locker. We started towards the stairs leading to our next hour: Geometry… EW.

"Weeeeellll… I dunno if I should tell you." Dani sang. She skipped away from me. I was confused but just continued walking to the geometry room.

When I got to the classroom, I sat in my seat, which was right behind Dani's seat and in the back of the classroom.

"Dani, seriously. Tell me why you're so hyper. Obviously something good happened to you." I pried.

Dani turned to look at me. "No, nothing really happened," She smiled happily. "But Sora sat next to me in Art this morning."

I grinned and clapped my hands. "Yay! Maybe you can get a ride with him and Roxas to the airport today." I suggested.

Dani shook her head. "Absolutely not! I'm most definitely pilling into Tifa's old nasty van with everyone. I wouldn't wanna miss out on that kind of fun!" Dani reassured me.

Our geometry teacher came in and another boring hour of class commenced.

'_Oh well, in a few hours, I'll be on my way to a new adventure.'_

It was after lunch while I was in my fourth hour class when the announcement came on over the intercom.

'Please send all students going on the Kingdom of Hearts trip to the big gym at this time. Thank you.'

Our teacher Mr. Olson smiled. "OK, who all are going on the trip?" He asked the class in his quirky way of talking.

I raised my hand along with Pence Wakka, Hayner Price, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Roxas Keys. Mr. Olson released us with a 'have a good trip.'

I stood and left the room with my classmates. They all happened to be my friends too. Roxas, Hayner, and Pence were talking so I walked next to them.

"Hi Rae!" Pence said when I joined the group.

"Hello." I replied.

We made small talk all the way to the gym, where we took our seats on the extended bleachers. I sat in between Dani and Tifa, who were animatedly talking about the trip. Looking around, I didn't see Kimi yet. Nor did I see Cloud.

"Where's Cloud?" I asked. I didn't bother asking where Kimi was. She wasn't yet in high school so she still had a little ways walk to the big gym.

"He was putting his stuff in his locked last I knew. He was always a slow walker." Tifa giggled.

"That loser!" I exclaimed good-naturedly.

I looked around again and saw Cloud and Kimi walk in with each other. Well, actually, Cloud was giving Kimi a piggyback ride so the only one walking was Cloud. They came near where the three of us were sitting.

"Hi guys!" Kimi said happily.

"Hello!" Tifa and Dani said.

Cloud knelt down so Kimi could get off his back and then the two of them sat in front of me. No sooner had they sat down then the principle walked into the gym.

Principle Yen Sid took the microphone in his hand and addressed the gym. "Welcome students! Now quiet down," Yen Sid addressed us. "You should be proud of yourselves. You lucky 35 students have been chosen to go on this trip for a few reasons. A few of those reasons are you have good grades, your attendance is spot on, you are a respectful student, among many other qualities I could mention as well. It is not every day we get to send 35 students on an amazing trip to the Kingdom of Hearts. Let alone a tour of Mickey's Castle and a chance to meet the King as well. As principle I am extremely proud of you guys."

The majority of us clapped. Looking around the gym, I noticed the school troublemakers sitting on the very edge of the bleachers. Nudging Dani, I pointed them out to her.

"What do you think they're doing here?" I whispered.

Dani shrugged. "Maybe for the most beatings any one has ever given in the history of Twilight High." She suggested.

I agreed and turned back to Mr. Yen Sid.

"Today, after this assembly, you will be leaving to the airport. It is not a luxury plane you guys will be riding on. There will be only one pilot and no flight attendants. But they will explain everything when you get there. The buses are not taking you guys there, as I am sure you know. If any one does not have a ride to the airport, please inform me at this time."

No one spoke up.

"Good! Cause I wasn't even sure how I would've been able to get you there anyways." He laughed.

The group responded by laughing as well.

"Now. I have nothing else really to say. Except this," Yen Sid paused for dramatic effect. "I don't want you guys acting out of hand. You are representing this school and for that you must be on good behavior. I want no funny business." He glanced pointedly at the troublemakers I mentioned before: Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Seifer.

They laughed. Idiots.

Mr. Yen Sid glared at them. "Anyways. With that being said, have fun on your trip and we can't wait to see you all return safely!"

There was a cheer in the room followed by a bunch of clapping.

"Yay! No school for a long time! We can finally leave!" Kimi yelled happily. Dani and I laughed.

"I know, this is gonna rock! Lets go unload our stuff from Clouds truck into Tifa's van!" I exclaimed and ran off.

"Wait! Hey Rae! I'm not taking my truck?" Cloud pouted.

I stopped running and turned to look at him. "How badly do you want to take your truck Cloud?" I asked.

Cloud pretended to think about it. "A lot." He finally told me.

I sighed. "OK, me and Kimi can ride with you so you're not driving alone."

Dani pouted and punched Cloud's arm. "Why'd you do that Spiky?" She yelled. (We could all tell she wasn't actually yelling at him in a mean way.)

"Do what?" Cloud inquired in his monotone voice.

"Take my best friend away from me for a whole two hours on the way to Midgar!" She told him.

"Oohhh. Well you didn't expect me to ride alone did you?" And with out waiting for an answer Cloud walked off.

Dani continued to pout. "Stupid Cloud." She mumbled.

"Don't worry Dani! It'll be fine. I'll text you the whole way!" I reassured her.

Dani instantly brightened up and after another five minutes of chatter, she walked away with Tifa to go load up the van.

"You ready Kimi? It's the last chance to back out." I asked my sister.

Kimi shook her head. "I'm going Raelynn. Nothing you say or do would make me not want to come." Kimi said in a serious tone. She grabbed my hand and together we walked out the gym doors.

The walk to the parking lot wasn't far off and we soon made it to Cloud's truck. He was waiting inside for us.

"You guys are slow. Come on, we need to get there before 4 o'clock." He pressured us.

I opened the door for Kimi and she jumped inside. I quickly followed suit. Cloud wasted no time starting his old truck up and soon, we were racing out of the parking lot, waving by to our friends as we passed them.

We had only been on the road for five minutes when my phone vibrated. I checked it and it was a text from Dani. I smiled as I read it.

**& now our adventure haz BEGUN! : )**

'_Couldn't have said it better myself, Dani.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Please give me your feedback and constructive critism is welcome! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Love,  
>Luna<strong>


	4. The Car and the Plane

**HELLO THERE PEOPLE! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm really bad at updating : / I've gotta work on that. ANYWAYS! I was so excited to get this chapter up finally! We're almost to the crash! Can't wait! **

**Disclaimer done by Kimi: Luna doesn't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square Enix. She also does not own Numb by Linkin Park. She does however own Kimi, Dani, and Raelynn and also the plot (with things borrowed from Lost and Lord of the Flies).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'<em>I've become so numb; I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this. All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you.'<em> Blasted through the speakers at high volume.

How Kimi slept through the noise of Cloud's favorite music was beyond my comprehension. Cloud was driving at a higher speed then he should've been, fueled on by the angst in the music.

The speed was actually more comforting then I thought it would be. I always felt so safe with Cloud… even at speeds close to 120 mph. He's never even received a speeding ticket for going that fast!

A dinging noise, which I somehow heard over Cloud's ridiculously loud music, pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at my phone and saw that I had received a text message from Zack.

'_Can u tell Cloud 2 call me' _It read.

I sighed.

I texted back,_ 'Why should I?' _

Cloud glanced over at me. "Who was that?"

"Zack. He wants you to call him." Then, speaking of Zack, my phone dinged again.

'Cause we 2 no he is a fag'

I snorted.

'_That has nothing to do with the situation what-so-ever.'_

"Mind telling me something?" Cloud asked.

"Nah, you probably would kill Zack if you knew what he had said." I said offhandedly.

"That just makes me want to know what he said more." Cloud replied in his monotone voice.

'Just do it Rae Im not afraid to kill u or call u a bitch'

"Call him. He called me a bitch." I told Cloud, knowing he would call Zack now.

Cloud grumbled and took out his phone, keeping one hand on the wheel of course.

It took Zack all of five seconds to answer his phone.

I couldn't hear Zack's end, but I could definitely hear Clouds.

"What? … No… No… No Zack… I'm driving. I'm not gonna… maybe later. What? … OK, whatever. See ya." And he hung up.

I just kept staring at him. My eyes felt too dry and I suddenly feared they would fall right out of my eyes. Cloud noticed me staring.

"What?" He finally asked me.

"Just wondering what that was about." I stated shrugging to show him it didn't really matter.

"Nothing important. Just Zack being stupid. As usual." Cloud answered. I sighed disappointedly. I guess even though I was acting like I didn't care Cloud still didn't tell me what they were talking about.

Instead of pushing it (I knew where to draw the line with Cloud), I just turned and leaned my head against the window and watched cars and trees speed past at break neck speeds.

I was startled when the car went silent, the noise of Linkin Park suddenly gone. I looked over and saw that Cloud was turning the radio on. The speakers were blasting heavy death metal. One of my least favorite types of music. Too loud. Very, _very_ loud.

I like rock and I can handle some metal music, but this… this hurt both my ears _and _brain. I looked at Cloud and he was just staring straight ahead, watching the road.

Discreetly, I reached my arm over my sister and quickly turned the station to one of my favorites.

Cloud's eyes suddenly snapped over to mine. Boy that boy doesn't miss a single thing. "What the hell is this?" He asked me.

"It's pop music. Much preferred to your 'RAH, RAH, RAH DIIIIIE' music." I explained to him, even starting to scream when I said rah, rah.

He glared at me before flipping the station back to his rah, rah die music.

"HEY! I really liked that song!" I complained.

"Deal with it." Man, his stupid monotone voice was starting to piss me off.

I reached over quickly and turned the station back to pop. When I pulled my hand away, Cloud's was there, turning the station once again.

"My truck, my radio." He growled at me.

'_Damn, Cloud really hates pop music.' _I snickered in the safety of my own brain. Outwardly, I pretended to pout.

"Fiiiine. Have it your way Mr. Grumpy Pants." I whined before leaning forward and purposely hitting my head on the dashboard.

Cloud ignored me. Of course.

I sighed and sat back up. Beside me, Kimi yawned and stretched her hands out in front of her.

"Have a good nap Kimi?" I asked my sister. She nodded and yawned again.

"Cloud? Can we stop at a gas station? I need to use the bathroom." Kimi asked. Cloud nodded and got off at the next rest stop.

He parked in the parking lot (obviously) and we all jumped out of the truck. Kimi dashed straight to the bathroom once we were inside and I headed over to the fountain pop machine. I filled a 32 oz. cup of Coca-Cola and almost ran into Cloud when I turned around.

"Hey, you almost made me drop my drink." I complained good-naturedly. I smiled at little at him.

"Boo." Cloud said and pushed past me. I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner and went to get two Take 5 bars. I met Cloud and Kimi at the register and I paid for out drinks and snacks (but not without complaints from Cloud, who finally gave into letting me buy the stuff).

We got on the highway again and in no time Kimi was asleep… again.

"Damn. She sleeps a lot, huh?" Cloud noticed.

I waved my hand in an offhand manner. "Eh. Not really. Car rides just make her really tired." I explained to him. We were silent for a while after that. We really had nothing to talk about.

It was then that I was suddenly hit with the extreme need to drink my soda. So I reached over to grab it. Cloud just happened to be reaching for his soda as well. His hand touched mine and a small shock went through my hand.

I yanked my hand back and held it to my chest.

"Sorry." I whispered, not even sure what I was apologizing for.

Cloud gave me a weird look and grabbed his pop.

"Cloud, can I have some of your Skittles?" I asked all sweet and innocent like. Cloud flicked his wrist and the pack landed in my lap.

"Knock yourself out." He said. He was completely serious too.

I glared playfully at him. "You want me to pass out?" I whined sadly.

"Yes. I'd love for you to shut up so I can concentrate on getting us to the airport safely." Cloud smiled.

"But isn't me getting knocked out, not getting me to the airport safely? And I thought you loved my voice!" Speaking of voices, my cracked towards the end of my sentence.

"Doesn't count. And no, it squeaks too much."

I started grumbling when Cloud said that. "Meany." I then took a handful of skittles and threw them none to lightly at Cloud.

He flinched and glared at me. "No distracting the driver Rae!" Cloud whined.

This was very uncharacteristic of the Cloud I had known my entire life. I just laughed it off. "You're so weird!" I giggled.

He gave me a little Cloud smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>"Finally! We're here!" I exclaimed as I hoped out of the truck after Cloud had parked us at the airport.<p>

Kimi crawled out slowly. "It took us long enough." She yawned.

"Don't even start with this." Cloud grumbled.

"Why are you so mean Cloud?" Kimi asked.

Cloud ignored her and went to the back of the truck and started unloading our suitcases.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as I looked over cars and down isles.

Right on cue, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone.

The front of it was blinking green, which signaled a new text message. I flipped it open and saw that it was from Dani.

_'Where r u girly? Waitin 4 u'_

"Never mind. My question was just answered!" I told Cloud and Kimi.

_'Here. Where are you?'_I texted back.

A couple seconds later, Dani texted _'security place. Chckin bags.'_

And we headed there as well.

* * *

><p>Getting through security wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. None of us had to be searched (with the exception of Sephiroth because he decided to bring along his knife collection. To our great dismay they allowed him to bring them with him… as long as they were in the cargo area.)<p>

Our group boarded our own private rented plan and waited for take off.

I sat in between Dani and Kimi with Cloud directly across the aisle from Kimi.

Dani had made Cloud switch seats with her so she could ride next to me and Kimi had insisted on her sitting on the outside. She said she felt safer there.

"I'm really nervous Rae. I don't know if I can do this." Kimi started mumbling.

I put my arm around her shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze. "It'll be OK Kimi. I've been on a plane before. You won't even notice a thing!" I reassured her.

She nodded and gave me a small smile.

There was some static then and then the pilot came on. _"Welcome to Midgar Flight 203 non-stop to Kingdom of Hearts National Airport. I am your pilot, Roger Norm and your co-pilot who wishes to be unnamed. Please fasten your seat belts as we will be taking off in five minutes." _Some more static and the line went quiet.

"Umm… that was weird." I heard Rikku say from behind me.

"It was. Why do you think the co-pilot wanted to be unnamed?" Rinoa chimed in.

"Who knows." Squall told her.

"Maybe he's a plane jacker." Dani spoke up. I slapped her. Kimi was shaking in her seat.

"Don't joke about stuff like that," I chided. "You're going to scare people."

"OK sorry. I was joking Kimi, there's no plane jacker! Trust me." Dani reassured Kimi.

Kimi smiled at her over me. "It's ok. I need to not over react as much."

'Crackle, scratch' went the static overhead again. "Preparing for take-off. Please fasten seat belts and sit tight until further notice." The pilot said and with another 'crackle' the static ended.

The planes engine turning on and we lurched forward suddenly. Kimi jerked in her seat, not ready for the sudden lurch.

I wrapped my arm over Kimi's shoulder and hugged her sideways, trying to keep her calm. It wasn't helping much because behind me Rikku was trying to stop freaking out.

That was about when the plane left the runway. I heard Seifer let out a loud 'whoop' when the plane bounced.

Cloud looked over at us from his spot. "I could've sat next to her ya know. If it had made her feel safer." He offered.

"I wanted to sit by Rae." Kimi breathed shakily.

"Yeah! And I wanted to sit by Rae too so shut it!" Dani spoke to Cloud.

Cloud was sitting in a row next to Zack who was also sitting next to Sora. And that's when Sora wanted to get his 2-cents in.

"You mean you didn't wanna sit next to me?" He pretended to pout.

Dani blushed a little. "Don't worry Sora! You're still my favorite!" She flirted.

The light banter between my friends, and the added noise from everyone else in the plane, calmed Kimi down.

"Feeling better?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah! Thanks sis." She said. Kimi laid her head on my arm and slept. I wish I could've done the same.

Maybe then I would've missed the horror that was to befall us in less then two hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed the lastest installment of Survivors. I'm sorry this one leaves off on a cliffhanger, so to make up for it, I'm going to write the next chapter quickly. <strong>

**Just a warning, the next chapter will be very short and only detailing the crash in bits and pieces. **

**But at least you won't be stuck with this cliffy for too long.**

**I think the next chapter is when I'm going to start adding song lyrics in my authors note. That would be cool!**

**Please review! They make me happy! : )**

**Until next time,**

**Luna**


	5. The Crash

**HI AGAIN! I think this is the quickest I've ever updated. : ) It probably won't happen too often though, so sorry. Anyways, I think I did promise yesterday that I would write this chapter as quick as I could. I've got other projects that I'm working on at this moment (Including Kimi Danso the Extraordinary and a new FMA fic) so Survivors might not be updated for a while.**

**On another note, I see that I don't really get reviews but I gets lots of favorites. :) I like the favorites but could a review really hurt? They make me feel good and make me want to write! **

**Anyways, Disclaimer done by Cloud: Once again, Luna does not own anything besides her OC's and the plot. She also doesn't own Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park. **

**Please enjoy!**

**_Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park_**

**_'I used the deadwood to make the fire rise_**  
><strong><em>The blood of innocence burning in the skies<em>**  
><strong><em>I filled my cup with the rising of the sea<em>**  
><strong><em>And poured it out in an ocean of debris'<em>**

* * *

><p>"I don't remember much of the crash," I said shakily to the crowd. I could feel Cloud and Dani's hands tighten around mine. "But I did ask my friend what they remembered. So the account you are about to hear is a combination of what I saw and the others saw."<p>

* * *

><p>The plane shook. Kimi grabbed my arm, suddenly awake from a dead sleep.<p>

"It's okay." I told her.

The crackle and static of the announcer came back on, followed by a strangers voice. "We are experiencing some turbulence. But don't worry. You won't be alive long enough to care." And then there was laughter. Ominous sounding laughter.

Then there was dead silence.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" I heard Xemnas swear from the back of the plane.

"Well, Xemnas, we're all on the same damn plane so none of us know whats going on. So shut the fuck up." Zack yelled back to Xemnas.

I turned around to look back at Xemnas. He was standing up from his seat.

"When I get up there I'm going to pound your fucking face in till it's-" That's when the plane jerked down.

Xemnas flew up and his body hit the ceiling with a loud '**SLAM'**. Someone in the back screamed.

"Have a nice ride. Hahaha." The unknown speaker laughed.

Sephiroth pulled Xemnas, now unconscious, back into his seat and strapped him in. I turned back around and sat in my seat correctly, just in case the plane took another dip. Kimi was hyperventilating and Dani was reaching over me trying to calm her down.

"Kimi. Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay. You just need to stay calm." Dani said softly, reassuringly.

I put a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "Kimi, listen to me." My voice came out light, but commanding. She wouldn't look at me. I grabbed her jaw and lightly pulled it around till her eyes met mine.

"Calm down. Breathe in," She took a big breath in. "OK, good. Now exhale." And she exhaled that breath. I had her keep repeating this until she calmed down.

Cloud leaned over in his seat, toward us.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm okay too thanks for asking." Dani said jokingly.

Cloud gave a slight smile, but then his face turned serious.

"Dani. Will you switch seats with me?"

"Why? I like my seat." Dani joked.

"Seriously Dani. Zack and Sora will keep you safe. I promised her dad I'd bring them home." Cloud's face never wavered.

"You promised him you'd keep me safe too."

"I am. If you sit by Zack and Sora you'll be safe." Cloud reassured her.

The plane jerked down some more. But this time it didn't stop.

Dani snapped off her seat belt and jumped out of her seat. As did Cloud and Zack. They quickly rearranged their seats till Cloud was sitting in between me and Kimi and Dani was between Zack and Sora.

The plane jerked roughly down and the oxygen masks fell from the ceiling. All around me was chaos.

"SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS PLANE!" Namine screeched. I could hear the sobs in her voice.

"Rae...Rae! What's happening?" Kimi started freaking out.

Cloud put the oxygen mask over Kimi's face and grabbed her. He pulled her toward his chest and held on to her tightly. She grabbed his shirt in her tiny fists and I could see her knuckles turning white.

That's when the plane started falling for real.

It felt like I was on a roller coaster going down the first hill. My butt left the seat and my stomach dropped painfully.

I could feel Cloud putting the oxygen mask on me, then himself. And then I was wrapped in his arms as well.

My face was pressed into Kimi's, my arms around them both.

I heard Kairi and Yuna and Denzel and so many other people screaming and sobbing. I heard the planes engines die out. I heard the unknown man in the cockpit laughing like it was just a ride.

And then everything was black for me.

* * *

><p>"I blacked out for the rest of the crash. But Tidus was one of the ones who stayed awake for the whole thing." I continued. "He told me that when the plane's engines turned off, it was only a few seconds before the cockpit caught fire. And then the plane dived. He remembers hitting the ground with a jolt so bad, some people flew out of the planes windows." I described the horror.<p>

People in the crowd were gasping and whispering.

"But don't worry. The story only gets better from here." I said, my voice full of sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I worked on it all day at school today. A lot of effort goes into this story : )<strong>

**Please review. They make me happy!**

**Until next time**

**Luna**


	6. Chaos

**I'm on an updating roll today! I know this one is short, but I'm going to start on the next chapter and hopefully have another one up for ONE of my stories today. Anyways, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy nor any of the characters from those series. Just to clarify things, I don't own Lost or Lord of the Flies which is what this story is based off of. I also do not own "No Light, No Light" by Florence + the Machine. I only own the basic plot and the OCs!**

**_No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine_  
><strong>

**_'To the crowd I was crying out and  
>In your place there were a thousand other faces<br>I was disappearing in plain sight  
>Heaven help me, I need to make it right'<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chaos<span>

The first thing I felt was pain. Pain in my head. Pain in my back. Pain everywhere. It was like all I was able to feel. And then… Sand. I could feel sand. Really, really hot sand in between my fingers. I wiggled my limbs, making sure they all worked and were all there. And then I opened my eyes.

That's when all my senses came to life. I smelled smoke that filled my nose and coated my tongue and throat, making it hard to breathe. I heard screaming, sobbing, and shouting. I jolted upwards and my eyes were filled with the site of chaos.

In front of me lay a large piece of plane. I quickly got on my feet and spun a 360. Pieces of plane littered the ground on all sides of me. My classmates were all over the place too. From my standing point, I saw Tidus and Paine holding Hayner up and dragging him away from the wreckage. It looked, to me, like his leg was injured, as there was blood covering his pant leg. Sephiroth was shouting for Xemnas, but it was an impossible task because of all the noise.

I saw many people, but I didn't see the ones I was looking for.

I walked through the chaos, helping as many people as I could. I helped Tifa find Denzel and helped Olette (much to my displeasure) move to a safer spot. There was something wrong with her ankle. I was on my way to help Lucretia look for Yuffie, when I felt someone grab hold of me.

"Rae! You're okay!" My eyes teared up when I heard those words, because those words meant my little sister was alive.

I spun and wrapped Kimi in my arms. I smoothed down her hair, touched her face, kissed her forehead. I was so happy.

"Cloud and Dani are looking for you." Kimi whispered in my ear. I looked at her in alarm.

"They left you alone?" I could feel rage boiling in my chest.

Kimi shook her head. "No. They left me with Aerith and Naminé." She turned and pointed them out to me. I looked at them, huddled in the sand, right before it turned to the lush green of jungle. The rage bubbled away.

"How about you stay with them and I'll go find Cloud and Dani, okay?" Kimi shook her head yet again.

I frowned. "Why not?"

She fidgeted. "Because I don't want to lose you again." Her eyes welled up with tears. Grabbing her shoulders, I got on my knees and pulled her into my lap.

"We won't lose each other, ever. I promise." I said into her ear.

She pulled back away from me and took the chaos in with her own eyes. "Okay. Go find them." She said and turned to sit with the two girls. I smiled at them, even if it was tight lipped and stressed. They returned it the best they could.

Naminé's face was smeared with dirt and tears and I could see her arms were covered in scratches and blood. Aerith wasn't much better.

I turned back into the mess that was the beach of this new world and went to find my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'll have another update soon!<strong>

**Please review! It makes me happy!**

**~Luna**


End file.
